dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Slime
Dragon Quest|related monster(s) = She-slime Metal slime}}The slime is a recurring monster in the Dragon Quest series. Introduced in the original Dragon Quest, slimes have since become the series' mascot due to their popularity and iconic qualities. The basic slime has been in every Dragon Quest game to date. Characteristics The slime is known for its onion/rain droplet shape, round eyes, and goofy, toothless smile; the former two traits having become the ones shared amongst nearly all their slippery siblings. Slimes are typically the weakest enemies in every game, having no special abilities and being easily disposed of, and likely the first monster the player ever encounters in a battle. However, starting with Dragon Quest IV, there will occasionally be stronger slimes that can call on others of their kind; they may form a king slime when eight gather and starting in Dragon Quest IX three slimes may join to form the slime stack. In some games, slimes have been domesticated into pets and others have gained the ability to speak the human language. In recent translations, all slimes have a certain verbal tic of replacing certain words and syllables with similar, 'slimier' ones, such as saying goo instead of good, gooman instead of human, and slime instead of time, to give just a few (or goo) examples. While there are male and female slimes, the sex/gender of regular or nameless slimes is ambiguous and something that one cannot tell from their appearance; one cannot discern this information either all of the time or some of the time. Main game appearances Dragon Quest Dragon Quest II Dragon Quest III Dragon Quest IV Dragon Quest V Dragon Quest VI Dragon Quest VII 3DS: }} Dragon Quest VIII Dragon Quest IX There are three type of slimes, but all share the same bestiary entry and item drops. The ones near Alltrades Abbey will call in reinforcements and attempt to form a Slime stack; likewise those near Bloomingdale will attempt to form a King slime. Occasionally, the slimes that form the slime stack might call on too many slimes, to a maximum of five, and won't be able to form the stack until they are down to three. Normal Slimes Slimes that fuse into Slime stacks Slimes that fuse into King slimes Dragon Quest X Normal Vicious Dragon Quest XI Normal Vicious Monster Series Appearances Dragon Warrior Monsters A slime is the first monster the player has on their team, that particular slime having once been the pet of the previous king of GreatTree. Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 The slime reprises its role as the first monster owned by the player, this one being Slash, a slime that traveled with Cobi and Tara's family to GreatLog. Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker In a break from tradition, the slime is not the first monster given to the player, who is instead offered a choice of either a platypunk, mischievous mole, or dracky. The slime does appear on the first island inhabited by wild monsters that the player visits, Infant Isle, along with several uncharted islands, and is likely the first wild monster encountered in the game. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Slimes are the first monsters encountered in the game aside from the ones that the player has to choose from at the start of the game. The slime is a measly Rank F monster. Slimes, when synthesised over level twenty, create a Slime X. Two level fifty Slime X's make a Slime XY. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 ''The Last Hope Monster Battle Road Victory Yomigaerishi Densetsu no Ken The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below ; Caliburgh Meadow : Recruit Dragon Quest Builders Their main drop when they are defeated in this game is '''blue goo', while the she-slimes drop orange oil. Captain N: The Game Master Slimes appear in Episode 23 "Trojan Dragon", where they attack Captain N and his friends after they got the Sunstone back from the Dragonlord. The Slimes, along with the Blue dragon and the Knight aberrant, are the only Dragon Quest monsters to appear on the show. Gallery Sprites Trivia *Unlike his contemporaries, longtime Nintendo Power staff writer (and current Nintendo of America localization manager) Alan Averill never had a photo of him printed in the magazine; instead, he was represented by a plush Slime doll. *The internet MMORPG Kingdom of Loathing has a monster called Irritating Series of Random Encounters which is a group of 8 slimes. It is a reference to the random encounters of most RPG games. *In an interview, series creator Yūji Horii revealed that his inspiration for this enemy was some "slime-looking enemy" (possibly the creeping crudhttp://www.gamespot.com/features/tenspot_monsters/page8.html) from the Wizardry series.http://www.joystiq.com/2010/07/10/yuji-horii-explains-the-dragon-quest-slimes-origin *An enemy character called the "Slime" is also featured in the Namco arcade game The Tower of Druaga, which predates the original Dragon Quest by two years. Also, in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, an enemy called Slime appears. Instead of boasting the famous blue color, it instead appears as a greenish-orange version of the popular slime and more resembles an onion. *The Slime is the first monster family in the games that you fight. Mottle Slimes are one of the first enemies encountered in DQ VI, however. *A Slime appears as a playable character in Mario Sports Mix. It has 3 different costumes, Normal, She-Slime, and Metal Slime. *In the Dragon Quest VI remake, there is a minigame called Slip n' Slime. The game involves curling with a slime, bowling, navigating obstacle courses, and ski jump tournaments. *In Dragon quest 7(3ds remake) freindly slimes can be seen hopping around at King Maximo's Castle. *In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Slime appears as an Assist Trophy and a Hat for the Mii Fighters. Other languages Related monsters *1:8 Slime *Chocoslime *Dark slime *Electroslime *Evil slime *Gold slime *King slime *Metal slime *Pink slime *She-slime *Slime X *Slime XY *Snow slime See also Slime (Vocation) ja:スライム es:Limo Category:Dragon Quest game monsters Category:Dragon Quest II monsters Category:Dragon Quest III monsters Category:Dragon Quest IV monsters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V recruitable monsters Category:Dragon Quest VI monsters Category:Dragon Quest VII monsters Category:Dragon Quest VIII monsters Category:Dragon Quest IX monsters Category:Dragon Quest X monsters Category:Dragon Quest XI monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters monsters Category:Dragon Warrior Monsters 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Caravan Heart monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below monsters Category:Dragon Quest Heroes II: Twins Kings and Ending of the Prophecy monsters Category:Dragon Quest Swords: The Masked Queen and the Tower of Mirrors monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders monsters Category:Dragon Quest Builders 2 monsters Category:Grasslands monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters Category:Dragon Quest Walk monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Parade monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Scanner monsters